Celestial Tale
by Darkus Cyril
Summary: Post Genocide, After Chara erases the world, Frisk intervenes and saves Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Mettaton, and Undyne. However, they are offered a chance at a new life by a grand being, and become Celestial Spirits. Now they must adapt to their new lives in Earthland and the Celestial Spirit world. Neutral Chara.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hey there readers, Darkus_Cyril here with a new story, this one is an Undertale/Fairy Tail crossover. I got the idea when I watched a playthrough of Undertale and watched up to episode 160 of Fairy Tail. Now as the title says, this will mostly focus on Lucy since she's the one to get the new Gate Keys. The spirits will be Undertale characters, you'll see who they are in the story, but I'm sure you can guess who some of them are. Frisk and Chara are female for this story, just to clear that up and their appearances are similar to the animation on Youtube called [MMD** **Undertale] - Megalovania - (Full Animated Fight) by puccagarukiss.**

"Talking"

 **"Chara talking"**

'Thinking'

 _'Telepathy'_

 **Spells and Incantations**

 _ **"Celestial King Speaking"**_

 _ **'Celestial King Thinking'**_

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Undertale nor do I own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sans stood in the Final Hall in front of the _Thing_ pretending to be Frisk. The kind and innocent teenage girl was seemingly held hostage in her own body by the spirit of the hateful human who was raised by Asgore and Toriel many decades ago. Sans was exhausted, he had been at this for hours, maybe days, though for anyone not capable of seeing the timeline shifts, only a few minutes had passed. Sans was exhausted but he smirked as he tried keeping himself awake to prevent Chara from finding some way around his bone cage. The teen wore a blue shirt with two purple stripes on the torso and a single stripe on each arm. Her light brown hair fell just below her chin and the back of her neck. She wore black tights and blue shorts over them and had on black boots. Frisk's normally bright brown eyes had dimmed and were slowly turning crimson as Chara took hold over her body, the white dust coated knife held casually at her side, the dust from the monsters she had mercilessly slain as she made her way back to her former home in the underground.

Chara smirked as Sans' eyesockets slowly started closing. Whenever she tried to move to the end of the cage, Sans' left eyesocket would burst into a blue flame, with an iris matching the fire menacingly, and she would find herself pushed back to the center of the 'cage'. So Chara decided to bide her time, waiting for Sans' guard to slip. As she waited, she heard the soul of Frisk sobbing in the back of her mind. Chara didn't care, this world needed to end, she had suffered too much from others to trust anyone, not even monsters. She believed they would betray her sooner or later, just using kindness as a cover for their true intentions, just like 'they' did. Chara knew Frisk was bullied as well and so decided she was the perfect host for her, but she was surprised at how much Determination this girl had. How kind she was, how naive to the world she was, so weak, or so Chara believed.

Frisk had constantly interfered, helping Undyne by believing in the fish-woman like many monsters did, giving the monster some of her Determination to grant her incredible strength. Unfortunately for Frisk and Undyne, Chara also had access to Frisk's Determination and there for soon defeated her rather quickly, only Resetting two or three times. When Chara killed Papyrus, Frisk had broken down and gone silent, only rising in the fight against Undyne. Now Frisk was shouting, shouting at Sans to stay awake. Chara felt her try to slip Sans some of her Determination, but Chara had wizened up and blocked her every time the poor girl tried. Soon Sans fell asleep and Chara slowly made her way to the 'wall' of her 'cage'. Using the blade of her knife, knowing the 'toxic' nature of the bones she couldn't physically touch them herself, Chara softly moved the bones out of her way and made a hole. When she slipped out she smirked darkly and rushed forward, slashing at the sleeping form of Sans, all while hearing Frisk scream loudly for Sans to dodge.

It seems Sans heard her, because his eyesockets snapped open and he dodged and smirked,

"Didja really think I would-" Suddenly Chara turned and struck again, catching him this time.

 _ **|9999999|**_

Sans and Frisk both fell silent as Sans fell to one knee. Chara then noticed something different, Sans was bleeding. Never had she seen a monster bleed before, their bodies usually turned to dust right upon death. Sans must have been extremely powerful to survive a blow like that, if only just. Chara smirked before she looked surprised as Sans stood up, blood dripping from his mouth,

"Welp, I'm- *cough* I'm going to Grillby's." Sans then proceeded to stumble towards the opposite side of the hallway from Chara when she, and Frisk, heard him mutter as he left the hallway, his body slowly breaking away and turning into white dust,

"Pa-Papyrus, do you... want... anything?" Frisk was in shock as Chara turned away and moved on. She had the end this world, she felt a bit bad because she hurt Frisk, but she cleared those thoughts from her head. She, along with Frisk, would never suffer again, not from any one of those bastards! Chara soon made it to the palace and saw Asgore watering the golden flowers of his throne room. Asgore turned and saw Chara and had a thoughtful expression on his face, when suddenly the thoughtful expression turned to pained horror as Chara struck him down before he had a chance to speak. Chara had a wicked smile on her face as she watched Asgore die. Meanwhile Flowey popped up behind Asgore, still shaken from before,

"C-C-Chara, you beat him before I-I could help you? I-I'm s-sorry I was late... Wait... what're you doing? W-wait! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Chara struck Flowey, the struck again, and again, and again until Flowey died. Soon Flowey's body shifted as Asriel's soul revived the body and reverted to his original form. Chara regarded the goat-like child passively as he looked up in fear and smirked darkly, before stabbing him, and watching him fade away into dust, as Chara's form shifted to her true form, with darker brown hair, slightly shorter than Frisk's, paler skin, and two rose cheeks. But the biggest difference were her eyes and mouth. Her eyes were pure black with crimson red irises, and her mouth dripped a pitch black liquid as she smirked darkly,

 **"Now, it is time for this world, and all who reside in it, to END!"** Suddenly everything began to fade into blackness, the sounds fading and drowned out by Chara's insane and dark laughter, and soon only the ground Chara stood upon remained. Chara smirked before she froze with a look of shock, her body flickering between her form and Frisk's,

 **"W-what?! Frisk! What're you doing!"** "NO MORE Chara, I will save EVERYONE from your madness!" Suddenly souls began appearing around Chara/Frisk. The Souls began to form the bodies of Papayrus, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Undyne, Mettaton, and finally Sans. Chara was shocked, how did Frisk pull them back from death? Their souls were nothing but dust on her hands and her knife, it should've been impossible! Chara shouted in agony as Frisk began forcing her way back into control. Pushing Chara firmly, but not harshly, for despite everything Frisk was not willing to hurt another soul, not even one such as Chara, into the recesses of her mind and her body returned to it's original form. Frisk felt her body stiffen as she used up all of her and Chara's Determination in the ressurection of her closest friends, except for Alphys, unfortunately Frisk did not have enough Determination to save her. Sans woke up first and looked around shocked before seeing Frisk lying on the ground. He knew it was Frisk because of the gentle look in her eyes, rather than the cold, distant look of Chara.

"Frisk!" Sans stood up slowly and made his way to the exhausted girl,

"Frisk, are you ok? Come on girl, don't fade away on me." Frisk smiled at him as she panted in exhaustion,

"S-Sorry Sans, I... I can't move right now, I used all of my Determination and all of Chara's Determination to save you all. I need to rest." Sans looked back and was shocked to see the group slowly waking up. Everyone looked around, minus Mettaton, who reverted to his original metal box form. Asgore looked at Frisk and then at Sans,

"Sans? Is that you? What has happened?" Sans looked back at Asgore,

"Frisk just saved everyone from Chara." Asgore and Toriel blinked as Asriel stood up shakily,

"Chara? But Chara died many years ago." Sans shook his head at Toriel,

"Chara did die, physically, but don't forget a human soul can remain even after the body has died. Chara took over Frisk after resetting the timeline over and over again. Frisk was being held captive in her own body by Chara." Asgore and Toriel were in shock, their adopted daughter did all of that? She was responsible for killing them? Toriel was crestfallen and she kneeled down and clasped her hands together in sadness.

"I-It isn't Chara's fault, not e-entirely." Everyone turns to Frisk,

"U-up on the surface, Chara was bullied and a-abused by everyone. Her birth parents were missing, they probably abandoned her or died from something, no one reallu knew. So she was adopted by a cruel family, and well, she was beaten and bullied until she grew to hate everything. W-when Chara thought I was too upset to do anything, I looked into her mind and saw her memories, trying to find out why she- she is the way she is. She was so angry at the world because of how she was treated. I was bullied a bit as well, but not too badly, unlike Chara. Chara was alone so she grew to distrust anyone. She even believed you all would betray her sooner or later." Asgore and Toriel were shocked. Sans frowned, as he heard of the reason behind Chara's hatred, there always was a hint of curiosity in the back of his mind concerning that. After all, no one was that hateful of the world for no reason, especially not a child. Sans frown turned a bit sorrowful as he knew the feeling of not having your parents around, his father W. D. Gaster having vanished several years ago, so he felt a bit of sympathy, and understanding, for the human. Toriel stood up and moved closer,

"I would never have harmed her. She might have been a human, but I saw Chara as my own daughter. I loved her just as much as I loved Asriel." Asgore bowed his head,

"I loved Chara just as much. I still wish she hadn't died so we could have proven this to her." Toriel glanced at Asgore with narrowed eyes before turning away as Sans placed hs hand on her shoulder,

"I recognise your voice. You're the lady from the door." Toriel looked up at Sans and smiled, _(A/N: Remember that Sans never does see Toriel physically in the game, as far as I'm aware that is, if I'm wrong correct me, but that's the way it is for this story.)_

"I'm glad you remembered, I do so hope we can share some more jokes with each other soon." Sans smiled and chuckled,

"Of course, who am I to deny a lady a couple of bad jokes." Toriel laughed softly as the two looked down at Frisk who was smiling at the two of them. Asgore looked on as Toriel, Sans, and Frisk interacted with each other and he looked down solemnly while Undyne patted his shoulder,

"It'll be alright, you old softy." Asgore looked up at Undyne and smiled softly,

"Thank you, and one day I will prove to Toriel that I regret everything I did these past few decades. Maybe then, she will forgive me." Undyne nods and looks at Frisk,

"She's so different from when I saw her earlier today. So much more like you, Asgore. Hard to believe she was being possessed, but seeing that light in her eyes, so much like Papyrus', that I can see she's pure innocence." Asgore nodded as Mettaton rolled over,

"Excuse me, Undyne. Do you know where Dr. Alphys is?" Undyne looked at the box shaped robot and sighed,

"Frisk said she couldn't save Alphys, she used all of her Determination, whatever that is, to bring us back from the dead." Mettaton turned to Frisk and tilted slightly,

"Determination is an unknown substance that humans possess. It is what allows their souls to remain even after their bodies have been destroyed. Dr. Alphys has extracted and tested this substance from the six previous humans who fell down into the Underground. Though, four of these humans died of natural causes and two died by by Asgore's hand, they were not killed by other monsters. And Alphys captured the souls and extracted Determination from them. Her experiments were... unpleasant for her, to say the least." Undyne nodded and continued looking at Frisk. Asgore stood up and looked around as Papyrus rushed up,

"Your Majesty! It is an honor to see you! Erm, d-do you know where we are?" Asgore turned and saw Papyrus and smiled slightly,

"Greeting skeleton, are you the Papyrus that Undyne has been teaching?"

"Yes, sir! She has been teaching me cooking! She says I've made lots of progress with my Spaghetti." Asgore smiled a bit more,

"That sounds marvelous, I would like to try some in the future, if you do not mind." Papayrus went on to make a speech about how he would be honored to cook for the king. Asgore smiled patiently as Papyrus rattled on and he started chuckling,

"It is good to see monsters with such kindness and the desire to do their absolute best. I will wait for your training with Undyne to finish, then you can treat me to your best plate of spaghetti." Papyrus saluted with an incredibly bright smile,

"Of course sir, I will study even harder and train even longer until I master the art of cooking!" Asgore smiled and nodded,

"Do you best, young skeleton." Papyrus turned to see Frisk and gasped,

"The human!" Papyrus ran over and kneeled beside Sans and Toriel,

"Human, are you well? I do hope you've become the truly good person I believed you could be!" Frisk looked at Papyrus and smiled softly,

"Thank you Papyrus, but I'm sorry for what Chara did to you. I tried stopping her, but she was too powerful." Papyrus looked confused,

"Who is Chara? And what are you talking about?" Sans tapped his brother's shoulder and explained the situation. When Sans finished, Papyrus was nearly in tears and he hugged Frisk tightly,

"To go through such hardships and still remain as pure as you are, you are indeed worthy of my friendship." Papyrus let go and posed his usual pose, making Frisk giggle a bit,

"So I, the Great Papyrus, will be your friend." Frisk nodded,

"Thank you Papyrus." Sans chuckled and shook his head before looking at Frisk, who started coughing slightly making Sans kneel beside her,

"So what happens now?" Frisk shrugged slightly,

"I don't know. Chara erased the world from existance, and I don't have the Determination needed to bring it back, not without sacrificing my own soul as a result. But if there is no other way, that is what I'll do, just so you all can return home." Everyone rushed Frisk and hugged her, shocking her as they held the group hug. Frisk smiled softly and hugged back. Toriel leaned back and smiled gently,

"Child, we would never ask you to die for our sakes. It would be selfish of us." Sans spoke up next,

"Yea, the world wouldn't be the same without ya, kid."

"Yes! I, the Great Papyrus, am telling you to live, so we may continue to be, friends." Asgore kneeled,

"Do not believe your sacrifice would go unnoticed, we all would feel lonely and afraid without your kind nature in the world." Undyne flicked Frisk's forehead,

"Don't wimp out on us kid. Live, not just for yourself, but for us as well!"

"I must admit, I am looking forward to whatever happens next. Human, I would want you to stay alive so you may see my rise to fame." Frisk smiled at the machine, and looked around at everyone and nodded.

 _ **"Perhaps I can help with this situation."**_ Everyone looked up as a giant of a man wearing armor and an enormous white mustache appeared. Frisk however heard a sound and turned. She blinked as she saw Azriel hiding in the back of the crowd, not interacting with anyone. She turned to see Toriel and Asgore looking at the giant of a man before she stood up shakily, with Sans helping a bit. Sans was about to speak when Frisk shook her head and nodded towards Azriel. Sans saw him and blinked before looking back at Frisk and nodded. The two made their way to Azriel, who notcied them and seemed to shrink in on himself, as if afraid. To his surprise, Frisk simply hugged the goat boy. Azriel was wide-eyed and Sans smiled softly. Azriel smiled and hugged Frisk back. Sans turned and walked over to Toriel and gently elbowed her arm and nodded back towards Frisk and Azriel. Toriel looked and went wide-eyed as she silently gasped.

Toriel turned around fully and slowly walked back, everyone noticing and watching. Toriel walked up and reached out to Azriel, who was now helping hold up Frisk, before she stopped,

"A-Azriel?" Azriel smiled softly and nodded,

"H-hey mom. I've missed you." Suddenly Azriel and Frisk were pulled into a hug by Toriel. Sans looked back at the giant, only to see a kind smile on his face. Sans turned fully and faced the giant,

"So who are you?"

 _ **"I am the Celestial King, ruler of the Celestial Spirit world. As the ruler of that realm, I am capable of sensing other dimensions. When I sensed this dimension fading, I began to investigate. Upon discovering you all, the only survivors, I chose to give you the choice to come to my realm and become celestial spirits. As a celestial spirit you will have a key that you can give to certain mages in the realm of Earthland, to summon you."**_ Sans thought for a moment before his pupils vanished, leaving the black pits of his eyesockets only visible, ready to fight if need be,

"And if we say no?"

 _ **"Then I will give you a set of choices for realms that you can go to, it is your choice."**_ Sans thought again and looked at Asgore,

"Welp, you're the king, so it's your choice in the end big guy, I just want to stay with, and protect, Frisk and Paps." Asgore thought for a moment an looked at everyone,

"What do you all wish?"

"So long as I can be with my child and Frisk, I do not care, but this new world does sound intriguing." Toriel.

"I-I just want to hang out with Frisk and mom, and you too dad." Azriel.

"I wish to be with my cool brother! As well as my friends, Undyne and Frisk!" Papyrus.

"You already know my choice Asgore, you better bring Paps along wherever you decide to go, because he'll follow you and Undyne to the ends of the world." Sans.

"I wish to go, I will make my rise to stardom in this Celestial Spirit world and then in Earthland." Mettaton.

"As captain of the Royal Guard, it is my duty to protect and serve you my king. I will follow you anywhere." Undyne. Everyone turned to Frisk who blinked and seemed to grow shy,

"U-um, I feel like the Celestial Spirit world would be a nice place. If the ruler of that world is this kind, maybe his world would be just as kind.

With that, Asgore turned to the Celestial King,

"We will go with you. Just please make the summoner we are bonded to a kind person." The Celestial King simply smiled brightly,

 _ **"I believe I know the perfect candidate for your request. She is a young wizard, who is a member of a bright, and kind guild. Her name is..."**_

 **Earthland, Fiore, Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**

"Lucy!" A blonde girl with her hair in a side ponytail looked up as her name was called and she smiled and waved,

"Hey Natsu, what's up?"

* * *

 **There's chapter 1. I hope I did alright with this little prolouge, I based a bit of the beginning off of the start of the fan comic, Aftertale, but only a little bit, and I mixed my idea, with that, and with the animation I mentioned up at the top. Now I need to figure out when and how Lucy will get the celestial spirits of the Undertale survivors. That will be decided in the poll I have set up on my profile so you can go ahead and check it out. Also, I wouldn't mind some ideas on what kind of keys these characters will have as Celestial Spirits, they won't be silver keys, and of course they won't be gold, the keys are in the thumbnail for this story actually, so I need to figure out a name for these keys, Colored Keys seems a bit too straight forward, but if I don't have any ideas, I'll just go with that.**

 **Another thing, what I did with Chara's backstory, that's my theory as to why Chara is so hateful of the world, and wants it destroyed, after all, no one is that full of hatred for no reason, especially not a child.**

 **I'll update this after I update some of my other stories. And don't worry, I will continue Dragonborn of Konoha and Orange Spark and Black Wings of Konoha since my flashdrive went missing, I'm starting from scratch with the latest chapters I had planned, so please be patient with me.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll see you all in the next chapter,**

 **Darkus_Cyril**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **DC- Hey people, Welcome back to Celestial Tale, I'm glad many people enjoyed the last chapter, it shows that I'm doing good with my stories, so I hope I continue to keep everyone's interest. Anyways, the reason for a different look for this is because I was bored so I thought I'd do what lots of fanfiction author's do, like KyuubiGoku for example, does and have a guest. His name is Wing Ding Gaster, say hello buddy.**

 **WD- ***** ** ** * ******** ** ** ******

 **DC- ... maybe you should write what you want to say instead, I would suggest sign language, but I'm not too good at reading that.**

 **WD-** ...Alright, is this better?

 **DC- Alright, now we can have a conversation without me misinterpreting what you're saying. Anyways, now, readers, just to let you know, the first chapter took place before the 7 year time skip of Fairy Tail. I plan to have the survivors stay in the Celestial World for 21 days, which in Earthland time, equals about 7 years in Earthland, give or take a few days, this is because they need to recover from the lose of their world as well as gather their strength back.**

 **WD-**

 **DC- Ah, don't worry about it, I don't like spoilers myself, so I won't spoil anything for others either.**

 **WD-** Ah, ok

 **DC- Anyways, thank you everyone for your suggestions, I have picked out a name for the Celestial Keys for the Undertale group, they Crystal Soul Keys, i got this idea from two different people, Rage Girl YT (who suggested Soul Keys) and Coduss (who suggested Cyrstal Keys). Now, just a heads up, this chapter is a bit of a filler, while I plan how the story will progress from now on, as well as to introduce the first Undertale character to Lucy. Anyways, Gaster, want to take the disclaimers?**

 **WD-** *nods* **Darkus_Cyril Doesn't own Undertale, nor does he own Fairy Tail.**

 **DC- Gaster...**

 **WD-** ... *Sighs* Darkus_Cyril does not own Undertale, nor does he own Fairy Tail.

"Talking"

 **"Chara talking"**

'Thinking'

 _'Telepathy'_

 **Spells and Incantations**

 _ **"Celestial King Speaking"**_

 _ **'Celestial King Thinking'**_

* * *

Sans looked around as they entered the Celestial Spirit world. He looked back to see everyone looking around in awe, except for Frisk, who was leaning on Asriel's shoulder. Frisk seemed to be half asleep, as she walked along. No big surprise seeing as she had spent up all of her and Chara's Determination in order to save them. Sans smiled softly at the girl and looked at Toriel, who hovered over the two children protectively. Toriel caught his gaze and smiled softly towards him, making him smile a bit more brightly in response. They turned at walked along everyone stared at the amazing world, the sky was seemingly an eternal night with beautiful stars and celestial bodies(no pun intended).

Sans looked and saw a timid woman with pink fluffy wool on her torso and on her hips down to her lower thighs and ram horns on her head. She looked over at the group and seemed to blush in shyness before looking away. Sans raised a nonexistant eyebrow but just shrugged. He turned towards the Celestial King, who walked in front of them,

"So tell me, big guy, are we gonna get the chance to rest soon or what?"

 _ **"You need not worry. We will be at the living area for the Celestial Spirits soon, you may all then rest and relax as much as you desire."**_ Sans sighed and nodded,

"We'll probably need quite a bit of time to get used to these changes. I mean, our world was ended just a few minutes ago. So maybe give us a few weeks to recover and get used to this situation." The Celestial King nodded,

 _ **"Of course, besides, you all need to decide the appearance and classification of your Gate Keys."**_ Sans and Asgore, who was listening as well, nodded and the two began to discuss with the rest of the group on the topic of the keys that would summon them.

 **A Few Days later, Frisk's room...**

Frisk sat on her bed, eyes closed as she spoke to Chara

'Come on Chara, it's been a week now, please just talk to me.'

 **"What do you want, Frisk?** Frisk frowned and sighed,

'Chara, please, why do you not believe me when I say that they won't attack you?'

 **"Because they hate me, especially Sa-... Him."** Frisk shoot her head,

'Sans forgave you, Chara. He knew you acted out of fear and desperation for peace.'

 **"No, he hates me, he just hides it from you."**

'No, he doesn't, he forgives you and so does Papyrus, Papyrus saw the light in you when even you didn't see it yourself.' Chara went silent and appeared in front of Frisk as a spirit, a sad expression on her face, her normally red eyes now a dark brown, darker then Frisk's eyes, and filled with regret and sadness.

 **"Frisk, I just... just can't face him, not after everything I've done. He'll kill m- !"** Frisk just hugs Chara, much to the spirit's shock. Suddenly a light appears in front of Chara, who widens her eyes. Frisk is Saving her. Chara's eyes watered and she started crying as she hugged Frisk back,

 **"I don't deserve your Mercy. I still have the darkness within me, my LOVE is still powerful, and I can feel it in the back of my mind telling me to kill everyone around me."** Frisk pulls back and smiles at Chara softly,

"I will be your anchor to your sanity, Chara, rely on me and I will help you keep your darkness contained." Chara blinks with wide eyes before she smiles softly, a few more tears spilling from her eyes as she nods,

 **"Thank you Frisk, thank you."** Outside the room, Sans stood at the door and smiled softly,

'Kid, I forgive you, you truly regret everything you've done, so I will protect you along with Papyrus and Toriel. Sans walked towards his room, his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. Everyone was unknown to Chara's thoughts at this moment,

 **'I will protect you from anything that wants to hurt you, Frisk, in anyway I can.'**

 **Three weeks since the arrival in the Celestial Spirit world...**

Asgore, Undyne, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Mettaton, and Frisk/Chara stood before the Celestial King and another spirit, this one a man with red hair, shades, and a black tuxedo. This man was Loki, or Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits. Loki turned to them,

"Alright, so you guys are the ones who'll be contracted to Lucy? Cool, I can tell you're all very powerful, and I'm sure you'll all get along with her very well. However, in order for her to get your Keys she'll need to know your titles when she summons you."

Sans stepped forward and held up his key, it was crystal blue with a cartoony version of his skull with it's left eye glowing and the length of the key, along with the teeth of it, were styled like a bone,

"Call me the Blue Guardian." Asgore stepped forward and presented a crystal red key resembling his trident,

"I am the Gentle King." Papyrus stepped forward and held out a Crystal key that looked like his torso, scarf included, only it was triangular instead of round like his own torso, and the length of the key was also styled like a bone,

"I, the Great Papyrus, am the Red Guardian!"

Mettaton rolled forward and held out his Crystal key, the end was his box form, right hand pointing down and left hand pointing up, and at the end was a wheel like the Box form of Mettaton had,

"I am the Rising Star, which is the truth of me, I will soon be a star known across the worlds." Undyne stepped forward, in her armor, minus the helmet as she held a Crystal key resembling her spears, with a sort of clothe attached to the end,

"I am the Royal Guard, a guardian of justice." Toriel stepped forward with Azriel, Toriel's Crystal key was red and the grip of the key looked like one of her fireballs. Azriel's was a circle of six colored hearts, with a seventh red one in the center in a clear crystal to make it seem the heart was floating,

"I am the Caretaker."

"I-I am the Innocent One." Toriel smiled at her son, who looked slightly nervous as other spirits were looking at the group. Everyone turned and saw Frisk hold up her key, the grip was a heart, but the entire Key was split in two colors, one half Red as a ruby, the other as black as the darkest night, on the red half, the word "Determination" was engraved in gold along the side, curving with the heart's edge, and sticking above the heart was a gold oval that read "FriskChara",

"Chara and I are the Determined One." Loki nodded and took each key before he smirked and, with a wave, vanished in a flash of light.

 **Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia, Fiore...**

Lucy sighed, apparently Erza, Mirajane, and master Makarov went to the guild Twilight Ogre, to discuss the _payment_ that Fairy Tail had to pay for a few years after they all went missing during the Fairy Tail's annual S Class Trial. She was feeling down as she knew the guild suffered when they all had vanished, sealed away by the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis, with the spell Fairy's Fear. She looked up as a flash of light was seen and she blinked as Loki appeared,

"Hey Loki. Oh my god! My contracts! Wait, Loki, are we still contracted or did me being sealed away for seven years break them?!" Loki chuckled and shook his head,

"No need to worry, my dear, Since we could sense you were still alive, the contracts were kept active. But that's not why I came here." Lucy looked curious at Loki's suddenly serious attitude,

"Is something wrong Loki?" Loki chuckled and shook his head,

"No, it's actually the opposite, you're getting some new friends from the Celestial Spirit world, the Celestial King reccomended you as their first contracter." Lucy blinked,

"Me? The Celestial King recommended me? Why?" Loki laughed, drawing a bit of attention from the other guild members, who waved and said 'hey' to him,

"You really have that little faith in yourself, Lucy? It's because you care so much about all of your spirits, you consider us your friends, not puppets or worse, slaves. So the Celestial King figured you would be the best for a first contracter for these new spirits. They're a cool little group with a tragic background, but their story is for them to tell, not me. So go ahead and summon one when you get the chance, they are the Blue Guardian, the Red Guardian, the Caretaker, the Innocent One, the Gentle King, the Royal Guard, the Rising Star, and the Determined One." Loki held out the Keys and Lucy looked at them in surprise,

"I-I've never seen Keys like these before, it's like they're made of crystals rather than metal." Loki nods,

"That's right, these are the Crystal Heart Keys. At least, that's what they chose to call them. You can ask why yourself. Anyways, I'll see you later, I'm going to check up on Aries, it's been a while since we got to hang out so it'll be a good chance for us to catch up. Later Lucy. Later everybody, I'll stop by sometime to hang out!" With that Loki vanished and Lucy was left holding her new Keys. Levy ran up with stars in her eyes, wearing her usual orange clothes and her blue hair done up in a ponytail,

"Wow, you got some new Gate Keys? That's so cool!" Lucy laughed awkwardly,

"Uh, yea. So... do you think I should summon one?" Levy smiled brightly,

"Of course, I can't wait to meet them." Lucy nodded. She stood up and walked outside and cleared her throat and grabbed a random key, the Gate Key of the Blue Guardian. She held it out and began the chant to release the spirit to Earthland,

 **"Open, Gate of the Blue Guardian!"** There was a large poofing sound and the sound of a door bell as a large flash of light was seen. Suddenly it got quiet and Lucy and Levy looked around, noticing there was no one in front of them,

"Um, did I do something wr-" *step step step* Lucy froze as she heard the sound of foot steps slowly coming up behind her and Levy, who also froze,

"Human." Lucy had shivers go up her spine at the low voice,

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn. Around. and Shake. My. Hand." Sans smirked secretly as he watched Lucy turn around slowly, a look of fear on her face as she saw his shadow covered figure. Once Lucy and Levy turned around fully, Sans held out his hand. After a moment, Lucy reached out and grabbed it when suddenly,

 **Pffffffffffftttttttttttttt**

Lucy went into shock at the sound as the shadows cleared from the mysterious figure's form, revealing a skeleton wearing a blue, fur-lined jacket, slippers, Black shorts with a white line down each leg, and blue gloves, with a small whoopee cushion in the hand she was shaking. Suddenly the skeleton laughed,

"Ah, the old Whoopee Cushion in the Hand trick. Hehehe, never gets old." Lucy and Levy were confused and in shock. This was her Celestial Spirit? A short skeleton prankster? Sans wipes an eyesocket and puts his gloved hand in his pocket,

"So, you're Lucy? That's cool, I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton, nice to meetcha." Lucy blinked as she smiled awkwardly,

"Um, hi Sans, nice to meet you." Sans looked around at the forest and smiled a bit, muttering to himself. Lucy and Levy blinked and looked at each other before looking at Sans. Lucy was about to say something when suddenly,

"Hey, you! What're you doing near our guild!" Lucy and Levy jumped a bit as Natsu came flying out of nowhere, his fist on fire as he flew towards Sans, who was simply looking around. Natsu got near Sans before the Skeleton simply held his hand out and a red heart appeared on Natsu's chest, which then turned blue, and Natsu froze in midair, making everyone, minus Sans, look at the two in shock. Lucy blinked,

"Huh!?" Sans looked over at Natsu and raised a nonexistant eyebrow,

"Who the heck are you, pinky?" Natsu got over his surprise and began struggling in the air,

"Hey, what's the big idea! Get me down from here right now so I can beat the crap outta you!" Sans smirked,

"Now why would I let you beat me up? Not that you would be able to anyways." Sans threw his hand down and Natsu slammed into the ground. That's when Levy partially figured out what was happening,

"It's a form of telekinesis!" Lucy blinked and looked at Levy, then back at Sans,

"He has telekinesis?" Sans chuckled,

"Only against those with souls. Someone with no Soul would be immune to my Soul Manipulation." Lucy and Levy blinked,

"S-Soul Manipulation?" Sans nodded,

"Yep, Only three of us actually have this ability, myself, my Bro, the Red Guardian in case you're wondering, and The Royal Knight. We can manifest your soul directly and me and my bro and turn your souls Blue so flying opponents can't fly, and we can toss you around with telekinesis."

"WILL YOU LET ME UP ALREADY! GAAAAHHHH, I CAN'T STAND THIS!" Sans simply looked back at Natsu,

"Sorry buddy, but you're _grounded_ until you calm down." Lucy and Levy blinked in surprise, apparently Sans was a joker too.

"What's going on out here?" Everyone turned and saw a black haired guy walking up, weaing only black pants and a necklace. He looked at Natsu and then at Sans,

"Who the heck are you, and why is Natsu on the ground acting like an idiot?"

"Gray you jerk, get this guy to let me go! I can't reach him because of his tele-whatever it was." Gray raised an eyebrow,

'Does the flame brain mean Telekinesis? This guy might be tough if he has that ability.' Lucy stepped forward,

"Wait wait, it's a misunderstanding, this is Sans, he's a Celestial Spirit. Natsu just came out of nowehere and attacked him, so Sans defended himself." Gray sighed and looked at his pink haired guildmate,

"Sounds like Natsu."

"What was that, Ice Princess?" Gray had a tickmark on his forehead as he kneeled next to Natsu,

"I said, you're an idiot, flame brain!" Suddenly Gray was bopped on the head and he gripped it and looked up to see a bone with a blue aura floating above him, and he turned to the skeleton,

"You two obviously got _a bone_ to pick with each other, but why not chill for a bit." Gray blinked before he smirked and chuckled,

"Yea, I guess you're right about that."

"So, you're one of Lucy's new Celestial Spirits? Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail." Everyone turned to see a young woman with long scarlet red hair and brown eyes wearing a blue skirt, armored boots, and an armor chestplate. Sans looked at the woman curiously before nodding, and Erza looked at Natsu,

"Natsu, really? Why must you attack random people? Especially allies?"

"Hey! I just saw a Skeleton standing in front of Lucy and Levy, what else was I supposed to think?" Sans blinked, looking at Natsu and shrugged before looking at the red haired woman,

"Eh, he's got a point, so it's not really his fault." Erza's face grew hard,

"Still, he shouldn't have-" Sans turned and frowned at Erza,

"It. Doesn't. Matter. Now relax and calm down." Gray, Levy, Lucy, and Natsu froze and stared at Sans and Erza as the two frowned and stared at each other,

"He should apologise for nearly attacking you." Sans smirked and narrowed his eyesockets,

"He wouldn't have made it close to me anyways. I've dodged much faster attacks than that in my sleep. I doubt even you, as strong as you seem, would be capable of touching me." Erza smirked fiercely,

"Shall we put that to the test?" Sans chuckled, and Erza blinked,

"Nah." Erza stumbled as she started walking towards the short skeleton,

"I beg your pardon?" Sans yawned and shrugged,

"Eh, I'm just not feeling it, maybe another time." Sans turns to Lucy and waves,

"Well, I'm free whenever, you can summon me if you're in trouble, or just want to hang out." Lucy waved back at Sans as he vanished, the heart representing Natsu's soul on his chest vanishing as well. Suddenly Natsu jumped up,

"Hey! Get back here and fight m-urk!" Natsu collapsed again as Erza's fist hit him on the head,

"Shut up Natsu." Erza looked at the spot Sans was at and narrowed her eyes,

'I thought I saw something in his eye. It was weird, but his left eye was strange for a moment before it went back to normal. What was it I wonder. Whatever it was, it made me feel afraid, as if he could destroy me in an instant. I sure am glad that he's an ally if my instincts are correct.'

 **Celestial Spirit world...**

Sans appeared in front of his home with Toriel, the goat woman was quite taken with Sans, so much so that she moved in with him as soon as she recovered from losing their world, Frisk moved in as well and Asriel was given the oppertunity to stay with his father for a period of time before he spent the same amount of time with Toriel and he would switch between the two homes at any time, but he chose to make the schedule, one week at each home, one week with Asgore, and one week with Toriel. Sans walked in and immediately was met with a delicious scent that made his mouth water. He walked toward the kitchen to see Toriel cooking. Sans smiled and snuck up behind Toriel and hugged her,

"Hey Tori." Toriel smiled and turned towards him,

"Hello Sans, lunch will be ready in just a moment, how did your visit to Earthland go?" Sans shrugged,

"It went pretty well. Lucy seems like a nice girl. I think she'll be a good contractor for us." Toriel smiled as Frisk came into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Sans and waved, which Sans returned. Toriel turned and began finishing up the meal as Sans and Frisk began trading puns at the table as well as Sans telling Frisk and Toriel about what the place he went to looked like.

* * *

 **DC- Well, there's chapter 2. Like I said, it was more of a filler chapter, to introduce an Undertale character to Earthland, and who better than Sans. Speaking of which, I know that in Undertale, there are only three skeleton characters. So are the theories about you being the father of Sans and Papyrus true, Gaster?**

 **WD- * **** ** **** **** *** *** ******* ***** ****** ** *** ***** **** ** *******

 **DC- ... Um, is that a yes, or a no?**

 **WD-...**

 **DC- Ok, I don't think we'll be getting anything from him everybody, that's a shame, it'd be cool if it was revealed to us, but I guess this is up for speculation of the individual players and fans of the game. Well, I'll see you readers later, I certainly hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. Say good bye Wing Ding Gaster,**

 **WD- **** *** ******** ** *** * ******** ** **** *** *****

 **DC- Gaster, write it please, the readers can't understand your form of speech.**

 **WD-** Good Bye everyone, it was a pleasure to meet you all.

 **DC- I'll see you in the next chapter, possibly with a new guest, or Gaster again. I'll give you the choice on who visits and helps with disclaimers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Seeing so many people loving this story fills me with Determination***

 **DC- Hey readers, welcome to chapter 3 of Celestial Tale, I'm glad so manyof you seem to enjoy this story, and I hope to continue holding your interest. Anyways, I'm here with Undyne this time. Say hello, Undyne.**

 **UD- Sup nerds!**

 **DC- Right... So tell me, do you think people are gonna enjoy this chapter?**

 **UD- Hah, of course they will. Though, I gotta ask, why haven't I made an appearance yet?!**

 **DC- Chill Undyne, geez. You'll make your next appearance soon. You don't need to worry.**

 **UD- Hmph, I better, punk. Otherwise I'll suplex you like a freakin' boulder.**

 **DC- -_- Uh-huh, you do realize that I have Gaster as a friend, right? I might not be tough enough to beat you, but he could demolish you easier than you can demolish boulders.**

 **UD- ... Ok, I'll calm down.**

 **DC- Good, now that that has been taken care of, I have a special plan for this chapter. Inspired by the animation Megalomaniac by Camila Cuevas. I thought the idea was cool so I decided to impliment it in the story, but I do NOT own this idea, it is Camila Cuevas' idea after all. Now, Undyne, would you like to do the Disclaimers?**

 **UD-... Alright fine.** **Darkus_Cyril does NOT own Fairy Tail nor does he own Undertale, they belong to their respective creators.**

"Talking"

 **"Chara talking"**

'Thinking'

 _'Telepathy'_

 **Spells and Incantations**

 _ **"Celestial King Speaking"**_

 _ **'Celestial King Thinking'**_

* * *

Sans sighed as he watched Frisk sit on her bed and start talking to herself. No, not herself, to Chara, since the spirit was still in her body, that meant that they apparently were capable of trading places in a flicker. However there were two changes aside from physical appearance, Frisk's stick, and the bandages wrapped around her arm would suddenly become a heart-shaped locket and Chara's knife when Frisk switched places with Chara. Sans at first was weary of Chara, but that changed one day when Chara noticed Sans and seemed to shrink in on herself, as if afraid of him. Sans frowned slightly and sighed. Sans turned and saw Asriel standing at the end of the hall. Asriel shifted his foot slightly,

"U-um, Sans. I-I need to talk to you." Sans blinked and nodded as he followed Asriel outside and to the backyard of his, Toriel's, Frisk's/Chara's, and Asriel's home. Sans put his hands in the pockets of his new jacket. It was blue like the old one, but the white fur along the hood had seven lights along it, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, Orange, Deep Blue, and Light Blue in color. **(A/N: This is a refrence to my friend, UGSans's, AU of Undertale called Underglow. If you want more info on that, you'll have to be patient on that as she's still figuring out all the details herself.)** Sans stood in front of Asriel, who was looking nervous. He sighed and put a hand on Asriel's shoulder,

"Kid, take a deep breathe and go ahead and get whatever is on your chest, off." Asriel nodded and took a deep breath before, to Sans' shock, seven crystal hearts appeared around him,

"Sans, when Frisk did her first 'run through' in the Underground, I'm not sure if you remember, but I gained the six souls captured by my father, so in otherwords, with Chara's soul, that was still within me when I attacked as demonic Flowey and my own which was revived by the power of the seven human souls, I had eight souls in my body. Sans, I want to give you one of these souls, so that you can prevent something like this from happening again." Sans blinked in surprise,

"Whoa kid, what exactly are you saying? Why do you want to give ME a soul? Why not Toriel? Or Undyne?" Asriel looks down slightly before looking up at Sans again,

"Because, you need it more than any of us. You are our guardian after all. So take one." Sans blinked and tried to think of a way to convince Asriel to hold onto them or give them to someone else, but the look of determination on the child's face made him sigh and nod. He could tell that he wouldn't be able to convince the kid to change his mind, that much was certain to the skeleton,

"Alright kid, you win." Asriel smiled and nodded before the Souls lined up in between the two,

"Go ahead and choose one, it doesn't matter which you pick as it'll just give your current powers a boost to the level that Frisk and Chara have." Sans nodded and reached out.

 **Inside the house...**

Toriel was sitting in her chair, reading one of the many magic books of Earthland, given to her by Sans when he last visited Earthland, having borrowed them from a human by the name of Levy. Toriel looked uop and smiled softly, she wanted to meet this Levy girl, if she had books this interesting. She turned and smiled as Frisk walked into the room. Suddenly a heavy THUD was heard outside and the two looked up and ran outside to see Asriel standing in front of Sans, though he was pushed back quite a bit if the drag marks made by his feet were any indication. Meanwhile Sans turned, his eyes closed. Toriel stepped forward,

"Sans? Asriel? What happened?" Sans simply opened his left eye, revealing the blue, flaming iris. Suddenly, his right eye opened, and it too had a flaming, blue iris. Toriel and Frisk gasped in surprise,

"Sans. Your eyes. Both of your eyes are glowing." Sans looked down at his hand and closed it and opened it again before muttering,

"So, this is the power of a human soul. I gotta make sure I can control it." Toriel and Frisk went wide eyed, and Toriel stepped forward,

"A human soul? Where did you get one?" Asriel stepped forward and six Crystal Hearts surrounded him, making Toriel and Frisk blink in surprise, however, Frisk noticed that one soul was missing, as she knew Asriel had seven human souls, since he had absorbed Chara's soul before he died,

"You had the six souls? How did you get them after the first Reset?" Asriel looked down sadly,

"As Flowey, when you Reset after saving me, I remembered exactly where they were stored when father revealed them to you. I immediately went after them and when I got them I went back to confront you when I noticed Chara's astral projection hovering over you. Then I noticed your soul becoming infected. It seems the reset as well as my Hyper God form saturated the Underground with enough energy to wake up Chara's spirit. Since Chara's spirit was made entirely of Determination, she was able to resist the memory wipe of the Reset ability you two have." Frisk looked up and to her right, presumably where Chara's spirit was hovering, before looking back to Sans and Asriel,

"So, what Soul did you get?"

 **"He chose my Soul."** Frisk looked up at Chara in surprise,

"Your soul?" Chara nodded,

 **"Can't you see them, Frisk? Behind Sans?"** Frisk looked at Sans and then she noticed two things behind him and her eyes widened in surprise,

"The Save and Continue!" Everyone, minus Chara, looked at Frisk after her outburst and Sans turned to where Frisk was looking and saw two floating words in a black box, 'Save' and 'Continue'. He blinked and looked at Frisk,

"So, this is what you used to Reset the timelines back home?" Frisk nodded,

"And Chara too. Wait, Chara, if he took your Soul, how are you still here?" Chara didn't hesitate to reply,

 **"Because I bonded to you Frisk. Your Soul is also my Soul now, but because I'm only tethered to it, I can only be seen by you and that's also the reason we can switch places in an instant. Though, now, the switch has to be voluntary on both ends, I can't exert my will over you anymore, not that I would want to. I will only do so to save your life Frisk. I care for no one else, just YOUR safety."** Frisk nodded slightly, before explaining what Chara said to her to Sans, Asriel, and Toriel, minus the depths of Chara's obsession with protecting Frisk. Sans nodded in understanding, along with Toriel, while Asriel absorbed the Souls again. The group walked back into the house to discuss what had happened and eventually moved on to different topics.

 **Fairy Tail guild hall...**

It was decided, Fairy Tail was going to enter the Grand Magic Games. But first, they needed to get some training done. They had only three months and two weeks before the tournament, and the guilds biggest hitters were seven years out of practice compared to the rest of the world. So they decided they would go to specific places of their choosing to train for the three months before heading to the capital of Fiore for the Grand Magic Games(GMG). The usual team of Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, and Erza, as well as team Shadow Gear went to a tropical island to train, but spent about an hour doing nothing but goofing off before they finally started training. Meanwhile, Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane went into the mountains in order to train as well. Meanwhile, Laxus, the Thunder Brigade, Gajeel, and Pantherlily went to train in different locations to prepare themselves. As for the rest of the Guild, they went off on their own to train as well

 **With Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, Happy, and Team Shadowgear, a few days later...**

Lucy was busy meditating under the instruction of Capricorn. Nearby was Sans, who was drinking some ketchup, though Lucy was unaware of this as he summoned himself to see the sights. Charla and Wendy were near a tree, reading a book given to Wendy by the Edolas Grandeeny, who now went by Porlyusica. Natsu was running around, dragging a couple of large rocks tied around his waist. Gray was using his Ice Maker magic to freeze as much of the warm ocean as he could. Juvia was stalking Gray and cheering him on silently as he trained, as usual. Erza was practicing her sword skills as well as speeding the summoning of her armor and weapons. Sans looked up and vanished in a light just as Virgo appeared to deliver a message to Lucy. According to Virgo, the Celestial Spirit world was in grave danger, and the Celestial Spirit King granted the group passage to their world to help. After gathering everyone and explaining the situation, they all agreed, and looked towards Virgo, who nodded.

Soon the group, minus Jet and Droy, were transported to the Celestial Spirit world. Despite being told by Virgo that it was in danger, they found out the masochistic spirit had lied to hide the fact that what was really going on was a surprise party for the group and they accepted it happily. They spent the whole day partying with the spirits. While there, Lucy spoke to Sans and Papyrus, whom she had summoned a week after she met Sans. Soon Aries timidly joined the conversation and Lucy smiled at the shy girl, introducing herself and easing the spirit of her nervousness. As the party was drawing to a close, Sans looked at everyone with a smirk,

"Welp, guess it's time to head out. By the way, I hope you didn't have anything you needed to do. Time moves slower here in the Celestial Spirit world after all." Lucy blinked, suddenly very nervous,

"U-uh, how much slower, Sans?" Sans thought for a moment,

"A day is about 3 months in the human world... Welp, see ya." Everyone froze in shock as they vanished and appeared in the human world. Suddenly Jet and Droy ran up and began questioning the group. Unfortunately, they were still frozen in shock as they muttered to themselves about the three months. The two self-proclaimed #1 fans of Levy looked at each other in confusion before everyone in front of them collapsed in defeat. Sans appeared and sighed,

"Sorry guys. I did try to tell them to hold off on that little party. But they were determined to throw it, and once Paps got word of the party being planned, well... It was gonna happen no matter what anyone said." Sans looked to his right at Jet and Droy,

"Sup." Sans blinked as everyone started going nuts to train for the last few days when a bird suddenly landed on Erza's head with note telling them to go to the broken suspension bridge farther inland on the island. They decided they didn't have anything better to do so they left for it.

 **Ruined suspension bridge...**

When they got there, they looked around. The area appeared abandoned. Natsu growled,

"They probably high tailed it outta here, the cowards." Sans raised an eyebrow at Natsu,

"Are you always _burning_ for a fight?" Erza had her arms crossed,

"It seems no one is here. Well, we had best not waste anymore time. Let's get-" Suddenly the bridge started creaking as time seemed to reverse on it and it was repaired. Sans frowned slightly but shrugged as he walked forward. Lucy gasped and reached out,

"Wait, Sans. It might be dange-" Sans simply turned around as he was halfway across the bridge already,

"I doubt whoever did this made the bridge in perfect condition to kill us. They seem to want a private setting to talk or ambush us if they have negative intent towards us. More likely the former of the two options, but you never know. Now lets get going, and we'll _cross that bridge_ when we get to it." Sans chuckled as everyone groaned and facepalmed. After walking in the woods for a few minutes, Erza suddenly stopped them as three figures came into view, their appearances blocked by their hoods and sun light shining behind them. The figures approached as Sans teleported away and into the trees as the figures stopped before them and pulled their hoods off. As the hood was falling, the one in the center spoke,

"You came. Thank you. It's nice to see you again." The hoods fell off to reveal Jellal, Ultear, and Meldy. Jellal made a comment about his prison break, which Ultear was apparently the instigator of. They had formed an independant guild by the name of Witch's Crime, which was tasked with searching for dark guilds to take them down and locate and destroy artifacts of the dark wizard Zeref. They got to the reason for calling them out. To find out if the rumors of Fairy Tail entering the GMG were true. When the Faiy Tail group confirmed it, Jellal and Ultear told them about a mysterious dark magic that saturated the air around the arena every year since the formation of the GMG. They had asked Fairy Tail to help locate the source of the unusual magic energy. Of course, like any job, Ultear and Jellal intended to pay for their help, but not in the traditional sense of monetary payment.

No, Ultear's magic had grown so strong over the past seven years, that she had succeeded in learning how to awaken the Second Origin. A portion of every wizard's magic container that goes untapped unless awoken. She told them that this process would increase their power exponentially but the process to awakening it was extraordinarily painful as it would also force their magic containers to grow as well. Sans smirked as he walked out of the woods and looked at Jellal,

"Sup." Jellal looked at Sans and blinked in surprise,

"Who are you?" 'And what is this power coming from this being? It feels as if he could wipe me out with little effort.' Sans smiked,

"Name's Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm one of Lucy's newest Celestial Spirits." Jellal nodded slightly,

"I've never heard of a spirit such as yourself." Sans chuckled slightly and chuckled,

"That's because we're new Celestial Spirits." Jellal nodded in understanding,

"I see. That is most interesting. How many of new spirits came with you?" Sans thought for a moment,

"Hmm, seven or eight. One is a dual souled spirit so I don't know if I should count them as two or one." Jellal looked surprised,

"A dual souled spirit? Fascinating." Sans chuckled,

"Yea, the kid's definitely an interesting one, that's for sure."

 **Later that day...**

Lucy, Happy, and Gray were standing on the beach as Natsu writhed in agony, his body covered in glowing red symbols as Ultear focused on the awakening process for Natsu's Second Origin. Wendy and Levy were cluthing each other in fear as they watched the process and Charla was sitting next to the two while they watched. Sans was chuckling as Jet and Droy 'snuck' away. Sans looked at Ultear and watched her with a blank expression. Watching like a hawk in case she tried to pull a fast one on them. Happy was standing in front of Natsu as he reached an arm out,

"Hang in there Natsu." Sans smiled at Happy's faith in Natsu. Soon, the rest of them began once Erza had returned from her conversation with Jellal. Sans smirked at how Lucy was trying her best to get stronger,

'Heh, this girl is full of determination. It'll be interesting to see how she reacts to meeting Frisk and Chara.' Sans looked up and smiled as he thought about the human-turned-Celestial Spirit that he had adopted, alongside Toriel. He was surprised that only six months had passed in Fiore since he, and the others, were contracted to the blonde wizard. He definitely looked forward to these Grand Magic Games. Sans looked out over the water, as the sun set and the shadows of the cliffs stretched. Reminding him a bit of Gaster when he was found in a secret room in Waterfall. Sans looked up as he returned to his original train of thought,

'I look forward to helping Lucy out in these games, and put Fairy Tail back on top. And anyone who plans to make an enemy of Fairy Tail... Will have a very bad time.'

* * *

 **DC- Alright, there's ch. 3 of Celestial Tale. Now, I need to mention one thing, Asriel does have the same number of souls as he did when he was revived(excluding the souls of all of the monsters) since he absorbed Chara's soul, that was where he got the Determination to live as Flowey, and he then absorbed the other six souls and that allowed him to have 8 souls in total since his soul was brought back by the combined Determination of the seven human souls. So while he doesn't have eight anymore, he can still use his God form, but his Hyper God form will be unavailable for him as a result, and the use of the God form will have a side effect. I won't say anything else on this though, spoilers and all.**

 **UD- Huh, interesting. Anyways, I noticed that some parts of it seem a little rushed.**

 **DC- Really? Well I guess I did type out the Party in the Celestial Spirit world out a bit faster than I thought, but that shouldn't be too big of a problem, right?**

 **UD- Eh, I don't know, depends on the punks reading this, I guess.**

 **DC- Undyne, cut it out, they are not punks, they are readers. Get it right.**

 **UD- Ok, fine! Geez.**

 **DC- Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to have the chapters out at a much faster pace, but with for my home town's school district's spring break and, a few weeks after that, summer coming up, it'll be pretty difficult since my job will keep me busy. Still, I will do my best.**

 **UD- Hah, of course you will! Your passion for this story is like a flame, burning high into the sky! You imagine the challenge as your greatest enemy and take it out with ease!**

 **DC- Uh, sometimes these stories can be harder than you think Undyne. So tone it down a bit.**

 **UD- No way! You need the encouragement to do your best!**

 **DC- Then I'd ask Papyrus, he's calmer than you and can still give as much motivation, if not more.**

 **UD- Hehe, you got that right, his confidence is definitely impressive. He's pretty tough, too. Almost Royal Guard material, if he wasn't so innocent.**

 **DC- Hehehe, Yea, but I think he's stronger than he let's on. He's just too kind to go all out.**

 **UD- Really? I don't know, maybe.**

 **DC- Anyways, thank you, everybody for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the future chapters too. I'll see you all in the next chapter. You can decide who joins me next time. If no one has any idea, I'll have Gaster join me again. Say good-bye Undyne.**

 **UD- Later punks! Enjoy your day with a burning passion!**

 **DC- Hehe, later everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Seeing so many people desire the continuation of this story... It fills me with Determination!***

 **DC- Well, I'm back, with Chapter 4. And today I'm once again joined by Wing Ding Gaster, say hello to the readers Gaster.**

 **WD-** Hello, it is a pleasure to be here once again.

 **DC- Anyways, I wish to apologise for how long this took, I was working on my own AU of Undertale, SurvivorTale, or maybe I should call it Survival Tale... what do you readers think? It's basically Frisk and her older sibling Chara(the second, they are named after the first fallen child, they aren't the original Chara themselves) escape to MT. Ebott to escape a Zombie Apocalypse, if that's original or not, let me know, I don't want to steal someone else's idea, that's rude.**

 **WD-** Don't you have a story to be working on?

 **DC- Oh right, thanks for reminding me Gaster. I'll get right on that.**

 **Disclaimers: I do NOT own Fairy Tail nor do I own Undertale.**

"Talking"

 **"Chara talking"**

'Thinking'

 _'Telepathy'_

 **Spells and Incantations**

 _ **"Celestial King Speaking"**_

 _ **'Celestial King Thinking'**_

* * *

The Grand Magic Games. An enormous competition involving various competitions designed to test the magical skills of the guilds who enter. The winner of the competition is named the Number 1 Guild in Fiore as well as prize money. This was what Fairy Tail aimed for, to show the world that Fairy Tail was not to be messed with. Makarov's chosen five wizards were Natsu, Gray, Erza, and to their shock, Wendy, and Lucy. A few days later, the Fairy Tail guild entered Crocus, the capital of Fiore, and home of the arena for the Grand Magic Games. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were still feeling the pain from their Second Origins being awakened. Oddly enough, Erza seemed to be in peak condition, making Gray comment that her Second Origin had possibly always been awake. Lucy quietly agreed.

They picked themselves up and looked around before hearing the 'not-so-friendly' comments of the spectators and people who lived there. Natsu growled in annoyance but Erza held him back as Makarov and team Shadow Gear came up. Makarov told them they just finished the registration for them to enter the GMG. Suddenly he walked up to Erza and held out a book.

"What is this, Master?" Makarov cleared his throat,

"Erza, I wish for you to go over this rule book for the Grand Magic Games." Erza blinked,

"I'm to read the entire thing?" Levy smiled and pulled out a pair of fancy red glasses,

"Not to worry, I have my Wind Reader Glasses."

"Levy to the rescue!"

"Levy to the rescue!"

Droy and Jet shouted at the same time. As Levy read through the thick rule book, she commented that the GMG changed every year, one year was a target shooting match, that apparently Bisca and her husband missed out on and the year before, a foot race that Jet had missed out on as well. She soon finished the book and hummed to herself,

"Ok, to sum it all up, I would say there are three major rules. The first one is the Master of each guild is not allowed to participate in the Grand Magic Games." Makarov nodded, his eyes closed,

"Sounds sensible enough." Levy continued,

"A guild can't have anybody that doesn't bare their respective emblem take part on its behalf." Gray crossed his arms,

"Kinda take that was one as a given." Levy nodded with everyone else before continuing,

"And every game will remain a mystery until the very moment it is announced, and only then will the games rules be explained in detail." Erza sighed and looked down slightly,

"Well, that certainly isn't very helpful." Levy blinked as she spotted something else,

"O-oh, this one could be important too. All participents must return to their designated Inn by twelve o'clock." Everyone blinked in surprise, and Charla guessed the rules meant midnight. Gray questioned the rule before comparing it to the story of the princess and the glass slipper. Natsu seemed excited though,

"Awesome, we've got tons of time! And since it's everyone's first time in the capital, let's go check it out." Happy flew after Natsu as he ran off,

"Aye, sir!" Lucy followed quickly,

"Wait for me!" Erza looked at them, slightly concerned,

"Hold on! Do you even know where we're staying?" Lucy simply raised her hand and waved slightly,

"The Honeybone Inn, right?"

"Just remember to be back by twelve o'clock, you hear me?"

"Aye!" Erza took a thinking pose as she began to wonder the importance of the curfew for the competitors. Erza made her way to the Honeybone Inn and when she arrived at their quarters, she stood in the doorway for a few moments before she began to inspect the entire room. Then she went to take a bath before re-inspecting the room, stopping to sharpen one of her swords, and reinspect the room a final time before she was satified that nothing was out of the ordinary.

 **Market area...**

Gray was wandering around taking in the sights of the capital before he heard a familiar voice. Gray turned to see Juvia standing there, a light blush on her face. Gray looked at her,

"Hey, did you come here all on your own?" Juvia shook her head, smiling,

"Not alone, the entire guild is here to cheer you on." Gray chuckled a bit,

"I guess no one is taking any jobs, huh?" Juvia fidgeted a bit,

"Gray, would you like to go get something to eat?" Gray thought for a moment and shrugged,

"Sure, I am pretty hungry."

"Excellent. I know the perfect place." Juvia and Gray jumped a bit as Gray's rival, Lyon a silver haired man wearing a blue and gold attire, made his presence known. Lyon then wrapped an arm around Juvia's shoulders and began leading the shocked woman away,

"It is a lovely restaurant with an aquarium filled with all sorts of aquatic animals." Gray shouted at Lyon to not swipe away one of his guild members and Leon turned to him. He bragged about how he and Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints would be participating in the GMG this year, and he and Gray began butting heads, quite literally, as they tried one uping each other for a moment. Lyon then made a wager that if Lamia Scale wins the games, then Juvia would go to their guild, but Gray tried denying the wager before Juvia made a wild accusation that had nothing to do with what was going on.

 **Honeybone Inn...**

Erza was laying on her chosen bed as she began to think on her parting with Jellal. Suddenly she saw a very short man in a white tuxedo with no undershirt, and a very large, square chin standing next to her,

"Oh, Erza. Your fragrant parfum is as intoxicating as I remember. Sniff sniff, sniff sniff sniff sni-" "Grr! YOU NEED TO RESPECT MY PRIVACY! GOT IT?" Suddenly Erza punched the man, Ichiya, out the window, and over the houses across the road. Suddenly Ichiya's students appeared around her, one holding a towel as Erza looked ahead, confused and a bit disturbed before she grwled and punched them out of the window as well. Erza sighed in annoyance before she realized something. If members of Blue Pegasus were here, that would mean that the other guilds would be preparing for the games as well.

 **Mercurius, flower garden...**

Wendy and Charla were busy exploring around the castle, admiring the flowers that surrounded it, unaware of a small imp-like creature watching them.

 **Somewhere in Crocus...**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were looking around in awe and excitement before word of a fight caught their attention. Natsu smirked as he and Happy ran forward, excited to see who was fighting. Then a strange scent caught Natsu's attention,

"Wait, do you smell that? It smells like a dragon's nearby... Wait a minute." Natsu pushed his way through the crowd before tripping as he made his way to the center and saw two men and two Exceeds standing in the middle of a beaten group. One with blonde hair stepped on one guy's face as he challenged anyone else to try and pick up where the beaten wizards left off. When Natsu tripped, they turned and looked towards him, The Blonde man spoke first,

"Well looky here." The Black haired one spoke next,

"Is that Natsu Dragneel?" Happy freaked out over the sight of the Exceeds, making Lucy, once again, question his sanity. Natsu looked confused,

"Who are you?" Many spectators were shocked that Natsu didn't know these two. These two were the Twin Dragonslayers of Sabertooth, Sting and Rouge. Sting smirked as he made a comment about Natsu not being able to slay the black dragon Acnologia, and stated that they could've slain the black dragon. The red Exceed, Lecktor, explained the three generations of Dragon Slayers. First Generation Dragon Slayers recieved their magic from the Dragons themselves, Second Generation recieved their magic from Dragon Lacrimas, but Sting and Rouge were known as Third Generation Hybrids, as they had Dragon Lacrima embedded within them and were also trained by dragons as well. Natsu stepped forward,

"Tell me, did your dragons also disappear in the year 777?" Sting gained a dark smirk while Rouge narrowed his eyes slightly,

"You could say that."

"More accurately, they died, by our hands. We slain them to gain the title of True Dragon Slayers." Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were shocked before Natsu growled in anger,

"You scum, those were your parents!" Before Natsu could start a fight, Sting and Rouge just left, dismissing Natsu as nothing more than an annoyance before heading back to their Inn. Natsu tried to chase after them but Lucy convinced him to let it go and to head back to the inn.

 **Honeybone Inn...**

Erza sat in the middle of the sleeping quarters by herself, playing a card game with a bored and slightly annoyed expression,

"They're late."

 **An hour later...**

Erza sat on the bed with her arms and legs crossed,

"Explain yourselves, why were you late?" Gray, Lucy, and Natsu were looking down, more than a little nervous, as they replied,

"Out having an unenjoyable meal."

"We ran into some of the other contestants, a real nasty pair if you ask me." Natsu and Happy were fuming before they shouted out,

"Those stupid jerks are gonna wish they never messed with me!" Erza looked up and noticed Wendy still hadn't returned,

"Does anyone know where Wendy ran off to?" Gray and Lucy looked at each around,

"No."

"I haven't seen her." Happy stood up and raised a paw,

"If anything, she's probably off with Charla, and she's not one to get lost." Erza glanced at the clock,

"It's almost midnight." The door opened and Elfman, who had grown a bit taller and gained enormous muscles from his rigorous three-month training, and Lisanna walked in carrying food and drinks. Elfman spoke up first,

"We brought some supplies to get you through the tournament." Lisanna smiled brightly,

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." Natsu and Elfman started chatting when Erza interupted,

"Perfect, can you do us a favor? Wendy hasn't returned yet." Gray crossed his arms,

"Yea, we're getting a little worried, the rules say the competitors are supposed to be in the Inns at twelve o'clock but she's not here yet and it's almo-." Suddenly the clock on the wall starts chiming, signalling that midnight had arrived. Everyone stared at the clock before a loud, and high pitched voice was heard outside acorss the entire city,

"Attention participants competing in this years Grand Magic Games! Gooooood Morning!" Everyone ran outside to see a projection of a giant pumpkin headed person with a wide, cheery smile,

"To narrow down the one hundred thirteen guilds participating this year's games, to a more manageable eight, let's being the preliminary round!" Everyone was shocked at the thought of only eight out of a hundred and thirteen teams being able to compete. The projection of the Pumpkin man began dancing in place,

"Although the number of guilds had increased abd multiplied each year, 'the games have gotten boring now' is all I ever hear. Let's windle them down I say to you and give just eight a cheer! The rules for this preliminary round are simple!" Suddenly the Inns that the guilds were staying at started rumbling and then rising into the air, making everyone look on in shock as they rose high above the gound,

"Now you will all be participating in a race, the end will be at the Domus Flow colosseum. Only the first eight to reach it will be allowed to participate." Suddenlt paths began forming and created a way to get into an enormous structure that suddenly apeared,

"You're free to use magic in any way you see fit, there are no restrictions! But remember, only the first eight teams to make it will be allowed to participate in the Grand Magic Games. However, all five teammembers must cross the goal for it to count." Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy gasped in shock, natsu was covering his mouth due to his motion sickness acting up from when the inn rose into the air. Suddenly, the pumpkin-man's voice turned a bit serious,

"One more thing. We are not responsible for any loss of life that may occur in the labyrinth. Without further ado, let the Grand Magic Games' prelininary round, Sky Labyrinth, begin!" Natsu and Gray were ready to start but Erza stopped them. They almost forgot that Wendy wasn't there, so only four members were available so they needed a replacement. Luckily Elfman was ready and more than willing. Elfman picked up everyone and ran up the path as Erza asked Lisanna and Happy to go look for Wendy and Charla. So the Sky Lanbrinth, prelininary had officially begun. As soon as the group entered the Labyrinth they saw a massive puzzle-like paths above and below. Erza made a comment about the colosseum being to the east so Lucy summoned a spirit to show them where East was at.

Unforunately for Lucy and the spirit, Erza already had a compass, making Lucy's action useless, and sending her and the spirit into a slight depression over not being useful. Soon the group was making their way throught the labyrinth, heading as eastward as they could with the maze of stairs and pathways criss-crossing at random times. They suddenly came across a weird tunnel that spiraled. They ran off into the tunnel and made their way to the end, which led to a drop off that Natsu almost fell off of. As they collected their breath, Erza suggested they take notes of their path to try and figure out the maze.

 **Back in Crocus...**

Lisanna and Happy were out looking around, searching for Wendy and Charla. So far they have had no luck. Luckily, they were able to coordinate their efforts thanks to Warren and his telepathy magic. The last place they had to look would be the courtyard of the castle, Mercurius. Happy even recalled Charla saying she and Wendy would be taking a sight seeing tour of the city, making it a possibility that they might be there. Lisanna agreed and the two ran towards the castle.

 **In the Sky Labyrinth...**

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gra, and Elfman suddenly encountered Twilight Ogre while trying to map out their path. The Twilight Ogre goons tried picking a fight, but they were beaten in a single blow. As they fell to a lower level, the maze suddenly started shifting and rotate itself to disorient the competitors. Due to the maze shifting, many teams fell. Natsu and Lucy almost fell out when Elfman suddenly caught them before they exited the labyrinth's borders. Erza turned at the sound of rustling paper. One member of the Twilight Ogre had dropped their map. Gray made a comment on adding their notes with the map they just got, when Erza got a mischievious smirk and began to order the others to target every team they can and take their maps so they can add it to their own. Elfman, Natsu, and Gray all gained the same expression as Lucy stepped away in nervousness.

Lucy was given the maps as they got them. Lucy apologised to one guy, who didn't believe her. Suddenly the maze shifted again and even more teams fell out of the labyrinth. Soon after, Lucy led the group to the center of the maze, which had a path in the sky and overhead was land with a large village spanning the land mass. Erza held up her compass, but noticed it was spinning around and around, showing there was no way it would work in this location. Lucy, however, smirked and laughed cheekily, making everyone look at her in confusion. SUddenly Lucy summoned her spirit once again and, after a short pep talk, the spirit point them eastward and they made their way on again when the labyrinth shifted again.

Soon they arrived at the end, where they met the Pumpkin headed man was standing, waiting for them. He congradulated them for making it to the finish line. However, they were shocked to discover that, rather than first place like they had hoped, they were the eighth team to make it, meaning they were in last place for the eight teams able to compete.

 **Mercurius courtyard...**

Lisanna and Happy were allowed into the Courtyard and they split up soon after entering and made their way through the maze of a courtyard. As they ran through, the pumpkin headed man announced the end of the prelininaries but refused to tell who won. Suddenly she passed by a path and saw Happy staring at a bag. It was the bag Wendy was carrying. Lisanna picked the bag up and the two ran off, only to find Wendy and Charla passed out, and drained of magic power. Wendy soon woke up and after a moment of exhausted panic, recognised the two,

"W-what happened?" Happy looked at Wendy,

"We were about to ask you that." Lisanna held Wendy carefully and looked over at Charla, who was still passed out. The group was unaware of the imp-like creature snickering quietly as it watched the group from ontop of a lamp post. Soon the rest of Fairy Tail arrived and helped bring Wendy and Charla back so someone could be called to help heal her. To their surprise, Porlyusica was the one who came and began to heal her.

 **The next day, Domus Flow colosseum...**

Everyone was excited to see who was to be entering the GMG, never before had a preliminary occured, so everyone was excited to see how this year's games would play out. The colosseum, an enormous grey structure with four statues holding staffs with an Omega-like symbol on the top, was packed out. In the commentator's box were former council member Yajima, famous announcer Chapati Lola, and their special guest, a member of Blue Pegasus, Jenny Rely.

Team Fairy Tail was angry someone attacked Wendy and Charla, who were drained of all of their magic. Wendy's last memory was of a small black animal before she passed out. They prepared in the changing/waiting room for their team to be announced. When they were announced, the entire colosseum started jeering and booing minus the commentators and the Fairy Tail guild. They were shocked to suddenly see First Master Mavis, the founder of the Fairy Tail guild. Quatro Cerberus was the team that placed in seventh. Sixth place was the all female guild, Mermaid Heel. Fifth place Jenny's own guild, Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale came in Fourth place, much to their guild master's annoyance. Third place was, to the shock of all Fairy Tail members, a former Dark Guild by the name of Raven Tail. Apparently they were only recently approved as an official guild. First place was, obviously Sabertooth.

However, second place was the biggest shocker for everyone, it was a second team from Fairy Tail, made up of Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Juvia, and Mystogen, who was Jellal in disguise. Mavis watched and agreed to allow Jellal to stay.

Soon everyone lined up as a massive pillar rose with the competition schedule and a second slab rose with the ranking.

The rules for the battles were as follows:

Wins reult in 10 pt

Loses result in 0 pt

Draws result in 5pts to both teams

Suddenly the first match was revealed, a game known as Hidden. Quatro Cerberus chose Yeager a big man with a white ponytail. as the one to represent them. Mermaid Hell chose Beth Vanderwood, a young woman wearing overalls and her brown hair in two braids. Raven Tail chose Nalpudding, a short purple man with an abnormally long chin and a cloak with two red suns on the ends. Blue Pegasus chose Eve Tilm as their representative, he was a young, blonde man wearing formal clothes and a tie. Sabertooth sent Rufus Lore, a man dressed in a classic Spanish-like attire. Lyon Vastia himself was made the representative of Lamia Scale. Fairy Tail, Team A's representative was Gray Fullbuster. Meanwhile, Team B chose Juvia Lockser.

Everyone got ready for the competition for the competiton to start as the slabs were seemingly shoved into the ground once again. Hidden was about to start, and everyone was ready.

* * *

 **DC- Well, there's CHapter 4 of Celestial Tale, this one was more focused on the start of the GMG, so I didn't get into the details of what was happening with the Undertale characters**

 **WD-** This will be most interesting, though, I noticed some parts seemed rushed.

 **DC- Eh, I did rush a bit, mostly on the search for Wendy, as I know it's important, but I wanted to focus on the preliminary being finished and getting started on the GMG, so I could get to what I believe will be the most interesting part. *Looks behind Gaster* Hey, who's over there?**

 **UCSans- Hey, what's up?**

 **DC- Sans? Why are you here?**

 **UCSans- Eh, thought I'd just pop in to see what's goin' on, I was in the Celestial Spirit world when I sensed Gaster and you, so, it seems the story's pretty popular.**

 **DC- Wait, you broke out of the story's fourth wall?**

 **UCSans- Yep, quite a 'smashing' tale, if I do say so myself.**

 **DC- Sans, go back, you're not supposed to be here, I'm having Undertale Sans come by in the future, and if you stay who know's what'll happen if Undertale you meets Celestial Tale you.**

 **WD-** Sans, would you please return to the story? It would be best not to irritate Darkus here, otherwise, who knows what he'll do to you.

 **UCSans- *Glares at me***

 **DC- Sans, stop, you're my favorite character in Undertale, so I won't do anything, I think the beginning is enough.**

 **UCSans- Fine, I'll head back, but I better make an appearance soon, I've been wanting to stretch my legs and let my Gaster Blasters cut loose for a while now.**

 **DC- You really are more active than UT Sans, but considering what happened, I'm not surprised, now go on *Snaps my fingers and Sans disappears* Now, I want to say sorry again for taking so long, as I said, I am working on my own AU of Undertale and I was also rewatching the Fairy Tail episodes concerning the GMG. I'll be sure to work on this more often since I'm not as busy as I was before, so hopefully I'll update more frequently. Also, for the fans of my RWBY/Mass Effect story, check out the Poll I set up, it concerns the next chapter, so vote on it and I'll post the newest chapter ASAP.**

 **WD-** You're talking just a little too much, Darkus

 **DC- Right, sorry, well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll do my best to post the next one soon. Let me know who I should have as a guest next time, and I'll make it happen. So thank you all for reading, I'll see you all in the next chapter and my other stories when I get around to updating them(which I eventually will, I promise),**

 **Darkus_Cyril**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Seeing so many people desire the continuation of this story... It fills me with Determination!***

 **DC- Well, I'm back, with Chapter 5. Today I have a special guest, my own Sans from my AU SurivorTale. I had to change the name because SurvivalTale was already taken, so say hello stSans.**

 **stSans- Yo, what's up people?**

 **DC- So, I'm making only decent amount of progress on your AU, I don't have many characters drawn out, but that's because I suck at drawing, the pictures on my tumblr survivortale prove that. Oh, and before I forget, I will be implementing a trait from Camila again, this time with Chara, so if you're curious as to what it is, watch her animations.(Also, that is not a sponsorship or anything, I just think her animations are good)**

 **stSans- Eh, you did alright with me, though I'll admit I'm not that hard to draw a little 'bone-head' like myself. Still, you should probably get back to the story. I'm sure most people want to see the story, not listen to a couple of dorks talk.**

 **DC- Heh, you're probably right, best not disappoint them then, Do you want to hand the disclaimers, or should I?**

 **stSans-** *Shrugs* **Eh, I'll handle it.**

 **stSans- Disclaimers: Darkus_Cyril does NOT own Fairy Tail nor does he own Undertale.**

"Talking"

 **"Chara talking"**

'Thinking'

 _'Telepathy'_

 **Spells and Incantations**

 _"Announcers Speaking"_

* * *

Gray was gritting his teeth. That weird purple guy, Nalpudding, was specifically targeting him, and no matter what he did, Gray could not land a hit on him as he kept either dodging or forcing Gray's spells to hit the duplicates that made the game what it was. If you hit a duplicate you lost a point and were randomly teleported somewhere in the arena which looked like a small town. Gray leapt up on top of a building where he saw Nalpudding follow him. Gray was severely annoyed. Nalpudding was abusing the trick of being able to manipulate the duplications from behind. Nalpudding seemed capable of expanding his forearms and growing spikes that would. So far the game was fairly even, but so far Rufus of Sabertooth was out of sight. Suddenly he was sighted on the tallest tower and was muttering to himself before he called out, as the arena was shrouded under a beautiful night sky, and each competitor began to glow as their magical power was being detected,

 **"Memory Make: Night of Shooting stars!"** Suddenly seven bursts of light resembling shooting stars were released from Rufus's body and shot out, striking every one of his opponents, earning him six points in an instant, though Nalpudding was quick enough to dodge, as the night effect of Rufus' magic faded, but when he attacked Rufus, the Sabertooth mage vanished in smoke, making Nalpudding think he hit a clone. Suddenly Rufus appeared behind him and explained,

"You did not land a hit. That was mearly a memory of me being there. Fortunately for you,you did not hit a clone so you did not lose a point. I find that much simpler than using a mere duplicate." Then, Rufus' hand was encased in the same energy as his attack, which he launched at Nalpudding, resulting in his seventh point earned within a span of a few seconds, completely turning the point board on it's head,

"The organisers need to work on these games. They are not very interesting and I have already gained a victory for without even needing to hide. They may have spotted me, but but they could not come close to touching me. They could only chase my memory."

Gray was gritting his teeth,

"You think you've outsmarted us?! This game is called Hidden, so start playing by the rules!" Gray shouted this as he leapt up to strike as Rufus, when suddenly Nalpudding attacked him with an overhead kick that sent him into the ground. The odd thing was, Nalpudding could have attacked the motionless Rufus, so this proved that Raven Tail was specifically targeting Fairy Tail, more than likely at the order of Makarov's son, the leader of Raven Tail. Gray growled as he looked up to see the manifested city vanish, signaling the end of the game. Gray stood up and looked around before clenching his fists as he walked out of the arena, his hair overshadowing his eyes. When he entered the tunnel in the wall, he punched the wall next to him, cratering it from the impact,

'Raven Tail, and that pompus wizard from Sabertooth.' "They had better watch themselves, I will be getting payback for this!" As Gray said this, the announcer was reading out the chosen participants for the next stage of the day, the battle stage. The first fight was chosen to be Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail team A versus, Flare Corona of Raven Tail. Normally Lucy would be nervous, but as she patted her key case, she felt the emotions of her Celestial Spirits giving her hope. She smiled and nodded as she stepped forward and onto the field along with Flare, a pale, wide eyed woman with crimson hair braided and reaching down to her feet while she wore a red dress with no backand grey patched up area on it around her stomach.

Lucy opened her key case and reached in when suddenly Sans' key jumped into her hand, making her look at it in surprise as it slightly glowed blue for a moment before the glow faded before anyone else could notice. She smiled and nodded at the key before pulling it out, making everyone confused at the sight of the key,

 _"What a minute, what kind of Celestial Key is that? I have never before in my life seen a Celestial Key made from crystal, could it be that Lucy has found a key from a never before seen set of Celestial Keys? Let's find out in the exciting match!"_ Lucy smirked as she prepared to summon the spirit as Flare looked at Lucy with her wide eyes, showing slight mental instability. When the game started, Lucyswung her arm out and called out,

 **"Open! Gate of the Blue Guardian! Sans!** In a glowing light, Sans suddenly appeared, his hands in his jacket pockets and his eyes closed. Flare smirked,

"Is that the mystery Celestial Spirit? He looks as pathetic as the one who summoned him!" Sans opened his eyes, showing the two white pupils and he smirked as he looked at Flare,

"Heh, I might look pathetic, but you look a little 'heated', like you got something against Lucy here." Flare frowned before she smiled widely and somewhat insanely,

"Of course I do! She's from Fairy Tail, so I will destroy her!" Sans simply stood there smirking. Flare stared back, getting more and more agravated by the spirit's stillness. Meanwhile,in the announcers box, the three were inspecting the spirit,

 _My, this spirit is nothing like I expected, I wonder what it's capable of. Do you have any theories mr. Yajima?"_

 _"Hmm, I can't say for certain, we know next to nothing about this Celestial Spirit, and who knows what others Lucy may have up her sleeve. Still, as a skeleton, it's attacks may have to deal with bones. But who really knows aside from Lucy and her spirits themselves."_

 _"I think he looks adorable, he's so short and round, like a little doll you would play with as a kid."_ Sans chuckled and looked at Lucy,

"Pull out the dual colored Heart key, it's time you met the strongest one of us all." Lucy blinked and nodded, pulling the key out and examining it,

 _"Oh, it looks like Lucy has yet another crystal key. I wonder what this one will summon."_ Suddenly Flare's hair grew out and the end caught fire as she swung and struck at the distracted Lucy. Unfortunately for Flare, Sans teleported himself and Lucy out of harms way,

"Now that wasn't very nice, lady. Didn't anyone teach you that it'srude to interrupt a conversation?" Sans looked at Lucy and grew serious,

"Be careful of this one, Lucy. You don't know which of the two you will summon, so be prepared for anything, got it?"Lucy blinked in surprise and nodded nervously. Sans smirked and looked over at Flare before he pulled a bottle of ketchup out of his jacket,

"Welp, I'll be sticking to the sidelines for now, have fun Flare, Lucy." Sans teleported away making Lucy shout at him,

"Hey! Get back here!Oh forget it, I couldn't make that lazy sack of bones do anything if I tried. Ok, let's seen who this one is, **Open! Gate of the Determined One! Friskchara!** "

 **Fairy Tail guild section...**

Sans appeared next to Makarov and Mavis and started drinking from the ketchup bottle, much to many people's disgust when Mavis spoke up,

"So what is your plan, spirit?" Sans chuckled as he put the ketchup down,

"Trust me, against this one, Flare doesn't stand a 'ghost' of a chance." Mavis looked at him curiously, when they heard Lucy's summon appear

 **Back in the arena...**

Suddenly, the usual glow and puff of smoke appeared and a girl about 16 years old holding a stick with bandages on her arm appeared. Frisk looked up and around before looking at Lucy,

"O-oh, you're Lucy? It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Frisk." Lucy nodded in confusion before she looked up in shock. Frisk turned around to see Flare's hair flying towards her and she dodged,

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm not a fighter, I-I can't help here!" Suddenly Frisk was dodging for her life as Flare cackled,

"Is this the supposed strongest of the spirits that loser of a skeleton talked about? She's just as pathetic as you are!" Flare said this but in her mind she was annoyed that the spirit was dodging every attack with perfect ease. Even spread out attacks were effortlessly dodged. What was the deal? That skeleton said this spirit was strong, but could it be that he was lying, or if he wasn't than he must've been extraordinarily weak himself. Flare blinked as she saw Frisk dodge once more,

'Her eyes, they changed for a moment... Whatever, I'll just beat her then kill the Fairy Tail slime!' Flare slammed her hair into the ground and suddely Frisk was surrounded by the flaming ends. FLare smirked as she continuously struck at the girl when suddenly she landed a hit and burnt Frisk's arm. Suddenly a pulse of magic burstoutwards from Frisk and Flare withdrew her hair to prevent damage. Frisk collapsed and held her arm, muttering to herself. Flare looked confused but took advantage of the moment,

"Aw, did I hurt the poor baby? I'm so sorry, so sorry that you have such a pathetic master as that Fairy Girl! It must be soooo difficult having to-"

"Please... Don't." Flare and Lucy looked at Frisk in surprise, as Flare blinked she spoke up,

"Don't what?" Frisk stood up and looked up at Flare sadly,

"Please, surrender. I don't want you to face me. You'll only get hurt, or worse." Flare grinned insanely,

"Me? Get hurt? Don't make me will be the one to get hurt, and I will enjoy every second of it!"Flare sent out her hair again as Frisk held their arm still before something happened. Frisk's expression rapidly changed as her hair overshadowed her eyes. Frisk's arms fell and her form shifted in the blink of an eye. The bandage slid up her arm and formed a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant and the stick she was carrying flickered and became a deadly looking knife. 'Frisk' swung the knife and a burst of red energy came off and cut into Flare's hair making her retract it and look horrified,

"You cut my hair... You will die for that!" Suddenly 'Frisk' giggled, her voice distorting. Lucy looked surprised, and called out,

"F-Frisk?" Suddenly, Chara looked up, her eyes blood red,

 **"Sorry, Frisk isn't here right now, but don't worry, I'm here to play in her place. I am Chara, the other half to Frisk."** Chara dodged another of Flare's attacks and looked at her with her head tilted as Flare laughed insanely,

"You think changing your looks will help you? You're still weak!" Chara simply stared, her smirk fading,

 **"You're the one who hurt Frisk. You hurt Frisk, so now I will hurt you!"** Chara's face now had a malicious smile as she held up her knife. What happened next surprised everyone as Chara held one hand behind her and with a shattering sound, a strange flaoting yellow star appeared,

 **"All safe now. Do your worst, and I'll deal it back** _ **a hundred times over!**_ **"** Chara's knife took on a red hue as she pointed it at Flare, when suddenly a red burst shot from the tip, looking like a crescent flying forward. Flare dodged it, as it cut into the ground near her and she growled and sent her hair into the ground again, and it burst up around Chara who dodged it expertly and even cut a few bundles, enraging her even more. Chara smirked as she charged forward until she blinked in surprise before leaping back and staring at Flare,

 **"Hmm, that's no fun. Outside interference during my playtime? I guess a loser would need to stoop low to steal a victory. Hehehehe."** Flare growled as one bundle of hair struck Chara from behind, making the girl shout in pain, causing Flare to grin,

"Who's the loser now?" Suddenly a whip made up of energy came flying into view and knocked Flare away, Lucy was in shock by the transformation but she shook it off and when she saw Chara was in trouble, she jumped into the fight and stood in front of Chara,

"Fr-Uh I mean Chara, are you alright?" Chara looked up and tilted her head,

 **"Why did you interfere? I am fine."** Lucy looked back,

"No you're not, that burn looks really bad, you need to go back-"

 **"Oh, I plan to go back."** Suddenly Chara wasn't there anymore. But rather, she was standing by the star she had made, one hand resting just an inch above the end,

 **"I guess Sans never told you. Frisk and I share a unique type of magic, known as Save Point. With it, we are capable of creating a Save Point of ourselves at an earlier point in time that we can return to if we are too injured. However, Frisk and I have two unique abilities, Frisk has Mercy magic, and I have One Shot magic. Frisk's magic allows her to Spare her enemies, and possibly help them if they are capable of kindness. However, as mine sounds, if I focus my entire being into a strike,** _ **I can KILL anything with a single blow!**_ **"** Many people gasped at the revelation of the ability.

 **Announcers box...**

 _Oh my, it seems one of Lucy's spirits is quite malevolent. Don't you agree Mr. Yajima?"_

 _"Yes,it certainly seems that way, yet, she hasn't used that ability, meaning she either does not wish to kill, or she is toying with her opponent."_

 **In the arena...**

Lucy gasped as did Flare. Chara ran forward and held her knife out, ready to strike when Suddenly Flare smirked and Lucy screamed in pain before being thrown at Chara, who just barely caught her. Chara looked at Lucy and saw burns on her feet. Chara narrowed her eyes and looked at Flare who, hiding the action with her hair, pointed to her right making Chara look over as well as Lucy. They went wide eyed to see a small bundle of red hair rising behind Bisca, her huband, and their daughter. Chara frowned as the sclera in her eyes began to turn black. Chara looked at Flare and gently set Lucy down before she smiled a smile that seemed too wide for her face, yet fit perfectly.

 _ **"If there is one thing I dispise, it is cowards such as you."**_ Flare smiled darkly and spoke lowly so only Lucy and Chara would hear,

"If you call out or fight back, I'll snap the little brat's neck like a twig. So get lost you stupid spirit!" Chara clenched her fists but nodded subtly. Now normally Chara would not care what happened to another human(excluding Frisk of course), but Frisk would be devastated so she had no choice but to obey,

 **"My magic is almost gone, I'm sorry Lucy, but Frisk and I are unable to help anymore."** Lucy looked in shock as Chara vanished and she growled at Flare. Suddenly Sans appeared and smirked at Flare,

"Well now, this is troublesome. I guess I have to step in after all. Get ready, Flare, because now..." Sans closed his eyes before opening them again, revealing empty eyesockets that seemed to bore into Flare's soul, "Things are going to get VERY interesting for me." Sans held out a hand and a heart formed on Flare's chest before it turned deep blue and she was lifted into the air. Flare smirked darkly and sent the command for her hair to attack when she saw Sans' other hand come out of his jacket pocket and drop a handfull of crimson red hair, making her eyes go wide,

"W-what?!" Sans chuckled,

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? There's a reason I said I was sitting the battle out. I heard all about you guys from Raven Tail. So I figured you would attack a member of our guild to try and sneak your own victory. Now. Turn around. And leave the arena. Because if you don't. You will NOT like what happens next." Sans dropped Flare and she stood up but she screamed in rage and her hair expanded again and she sent it all at Sans who simply held his hand out and an extremely large Gaster Blaster appeared before it's lower jaw dropped and split like that of a snake, and a blue beam formed before firing. However, due to his focus on protecting himself and Lucy, it was too late when Sans finally noticed something off and Flare's hair broke through and struck Sans and Lucy, dispelling Sans and sending Lucy flying towards the wall as she bounced along the ground near the end of her flight.

Flare sensed the magic and she poured as much of her magic into her hair as possible. She smirked as she broke through the beam and struck the annoying skeleton and the blonde girl. She smirked but inside she felt great fear, because an intervention had to be done, she would be punished for her weakness. So she would have taken her fury out on the blonde when suddenly the announcers called the winner. Flare frowned. Great, now she can't vent.

'I guess I'll have to wait until next time. I will make her suffer like she made sure I will suffer." Flare mentally shivered, picturing the punishment, being the target of her guild master's magic, an example to the other members of Raven Tail to not allow defeat. Flare covered all of this up and stepped away, mocking the girl all the way while the crowd laughed at Lucy and cheered for Flare. Natsu came onto the field as Lucy lay in the same spot, crying for failing her team. Natsu kneeled by her,

"Hey now, no crying." Lucy didn't move as she responded,

"I can't... It's just not fair." Natsu smirked,

"No it's not, that's why we're gonna make them pay a hundred times over." Lucy slowly sat up and wiped the tears away, "You were amazing. You proved that seven year gap meant nothing. We still got a fighting chance. Zero points? That's a great start. Now we have a chance to make an epic come back." Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears as she did her best to feel determined,

"Y-yea, I'm fired up now." Natsu smirked and help Lucy stand up and the two walked back to the tunnel leading off the field.

"C'mon Lucy, let's get Porlyusica to give you a look over, gotta make sure you're at a hundred percent for tomorrow." Lucy nodded and smiled softly as they made their was back to their team, ignoring the jeers coming from the crowd.

 **Celestial Spirit world...**

 **"That damn girl. Using a hostage is a cowards tactic. You're lucky I care so much Frisk, or I would've just let the kid die."** Frisk shook her head,

"Chara, I know you hate humanity, but please, these people are different." Chara scoffed,

 **"They didn't seem too different to me. They put all of Fairy Tail down, even you, for no reason whatsoever. They are-"**

"Enough Chara. Remember, we came here to start anew, I don't want you succumbing to the LOVE again, not like that red haired girl did" CHara scoffed again,

 **"That wasn't LOVE, that was mental instability. She is literally insane to the point of not caring if she kills people, even accidentally."** Frisk frowned and looked down,

"I wonder if we could help her."

 **"If she even wants help."** Frisk frowned even more making Chara look at her sadly, **"F-Frisk, we'll try, ok? We'll try to help her. I promise."** Frisk looked up and smiled before hugging Chara and thanking her.

* * *

 **DC- Well, there's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **stSans- This is a fanfiction, right? Then shouldn't you have made Lucy win?**

 **DC- If I wasn't trying to stick closer to the story line, yea, I would have. But the victory would've been too easy and this was basically the introduction to Frisk/Chara's abilities, next it will be Undyne's time to shine.**

 **UD- Hell yea, about time I get some screen time!**

 **DC- Undyne? What the hell, don't just pop up out of nowhere like that, you startled me!**

 **UD- Quit being a baby Darkus.** *Notices stSans* **Sans? What's with the green? You're the Blue Guardian, remember? Not the green.**

 **stSans- Wrong Sans, Undyne, I'm Survivor Tale Sans.**

 **UD- Oh, I see.**

 **DC- Ok, that's enough everybody, let's just call it a day, alright?**

 **stSans- Yea, sure.I could use a nap.**

 **UD- Yea yea, whatever, punk.**

 **DC- Thank you, and thank you readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one. See ya.**


End file.
